Remember who you are
by BurningFlame0116
Summary: "I'm a monster..." "But your not just a monster, Rin. Your Rin Okumura." He looked up at me, though hurt was still in his eyes. "Rin, demons also exist in peoples hearts...one may exist in me heart...but tell me-If you were a monster, why...why am I such a demon?" (RinXOC) First EVER Blue Exoricts fanfic.
1. The Gates

_Summary: "I'm a monster..." "But your not just a monster, Rin. Your Rin Okumura." He looked up at me, though hurt was still in his eyes. "Rin, demons also exist in peoples hearts...one may exist in me heart...but tell me-If you were a monster, why...why am I such a demon?" RinXOC_

**Hi guys! Above all the ongoing stories I need to write, I manage to come up with a another story idea! I hope you guys enjoy it! requests are welcome!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**PS: My very first CharacterXOC. I never really liked OC stories cause they are not in depth, but probably this story is like that too. (Sadly, easier said than done.) But I tried my best, and hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.**

* * *

><p><span>INFORMATION ABOUT OC:<span>

(I never read this stuff, I skim through it. I don't mind if you do the same.)

_Name: _Hitomi Aoyama

("Hitomi" means beautiful eyes/pupils, usually given to girls with beautiful eyes.)

('Aoyama" means green mountain.)

_Hair: _Long black hair

_Eye color: _Lavender, purple.

_Things you need to know; _She is studying as an exwire at True Cross Academy, and desires to become a Dragoon and Knight meister. In her childhood, she was adopted and never meet her biological parents. Her real father is one of the greatest Paladins, however Hitomi hates him. Her adopted parents fought all the time, leading to her having a very, dark past. She ran away at the age 12, and desired to become an exorcist, to show her biological father that she is not worthless, and even if her existence was a mistake- she will keep living on.

_Hates: _Liars, People who are overconfident, Her parents (both biological and adopted), Annoying people.

_Weapons__: _A sword, and a Accuracy Exorcist International L115A3 (just for short a rifle) (AEIL115A3)

* * *

><p><span>Remember who you are<span>

_Hitmoi Aoyama P.O.V:_

I rubbed my lavender eyes, and took a yawn as Yukio (I decided not to call him "sensei" since he is older than me by a year) gave us another lecture. I scanned the chalk board, taking notes and studying intently, though I found it quite misleading at times. I took a quick glance around the room, seeing Rin leaning back in his chair, asleep, probably. Shiemi seemed to be half awake and half asleep- on the other hand everyone seemed to be that way. After a hour and a half Yukio dropped his white chalk and set it down.

"Let's take a break, everyone."

A loud groan was heard in the classroom as everyone got out of their seats, stretching and chatting among themselves. I took the last bit of notes, closing my notebook, leaning back in my chair. I grabbed a bottle of water from my bag, drinking the refreshing water, seeing in the corner of my eye, Renzo Shima approaching me,

It had been only a few weeks that I joined the class, and in less than one day, I found out how much of an obsession he has with woman, womanizer, and a extreme pervert. This all was noted into my brain, making me cautious as he approached me.

"Hi Aoyama-san!" He greeted. My eyes narrowed, suspension following my trance. I took a deep breath, deciding to relax a little, looking up at him. My lavender eyes softened.

"Hi." And with just the one word "Hi" he blushed tremendously, and just stared at me. _He really is a pervert isn't he._

Finding he was staring at me WAY to long, I avoided his gaze. "What do you want? Why are you staring at me like that?"

He stuttered, "O-Oh...Well, I just wanted to ask you what the notes were...since...you know..."

"You didn't answer my second question." I noted. I tend to be a persistent person, and I was now.

A tint of rosey red tinted his cheeks as he looked away from me, "It's just your eyes...are pretty...Aoyama-san..."

A little of shade of red tinted my cheeks as I tried not to stutter. "Thank you."

"Anyhow...may I see the notes?" He asked, and I shook my head as to indicate a "no."

"WHY AOYAMA-SAN?! WHY?!"

He kept repeating the same phrase...as frustration started to swell up inside me. "You were not paying attention in class, and you never want notes., so no. Sorry."

"WHY AOYOMA-SAN?! WHY?!-"

"Shima get back in your seat. " Yukio commanded. Shima walked back to his seat with Ryuji and Konekomaru, giving me puppy eyes. I pushed that aside, facing Yukio.

"We are have been given an invitation to go to the Exorcists Loyal Courts to witness an Exorcists trial. After we will be going on a mission, so bring all your weapons."

Yukio turned to me specifically. "We have your rifle all set. It wil be in a black case. Shura will be giving it to you when we go their. For now bring your sword."

"Understood." I replied as the whole class started to exit the classroom. That's when I tripped, about to fall to the ground. But of course, instead I fell into the hard chest of Okumura Rin.

Okumura Rin was cool, he was a very good friend of mine. He always has a smile plastered to his face, and gets on Yukio's nerves all the time. And somehow he always get's me to blush and stutter, and make me smile. Curse, I never really "smiled," as in a real smile for a long time..

"T-Thanks." I stuttered. I dusted myself off as we both exited the classroom.

"No problem! And also Hitmoi-san!" Rin said. I blushed a bit because he called me Hitomi and not Aoyama, but I tried to brush it off.

"Yes?"

"Can I see your sword?" He said curiously. _Why not?_ thought as I gave him a smile. Course, again it wasn't my real smile.

"Sure!" I saw him beaming with happiness, grabbing my wrist as we dragged me out of the True Cross Academy Building.

"Let's go together!" He laughed. I couldn't help but give a little laugh, finding that it was one of the first times in a while that I had fun. The class followed behind as, as we ran/walked to the Royal Courts.

* * *

><p><em>Rin Okumura<em>

When we were in the Royal halls, I slowed my pace, as Hitmoi-san followed behind me. I couldn't help but stare at her. _She's really pretty. _I thought as we walked together, in front of the others. I know, that I have to tell Hitmoi-san sooner or later.

That I'm a demon.

No, a monster.

Then I feel a punch in the head, as I yelped, getting ready to pounce on the person that did that. It was Shura, that bitch of a sensei.

"Yo. I wanted to tell you especially to be careful. Paladins are in that room...so don't try making a scene, _Capishe_?"

"Ya ya whatever." I said waving my hand this way and that. I loked behind me to see Hitmoi- san with her sword and rifle, Seeing she was close to me, I kept walking until I felt a tug on my uniform sleeve.

"Eh?" I ask as I turn around to see that it was Hitmoi- san. I blushed a little, understanding that something was off. "You okay, Hitomi-san?"

"Hotaru. Hotaru Masami." She spoke. It was firm, but I noticed the shaking in her voice. "If he talks to you, ignore him. He's not worth your time. He's a bastard. So...that's why..."

"But why? He can't be that bad!" I said, not realizing the situation.

"Rin...he's my dad. My fuckin biological dad. I hate him. I HATE HIM!" She screamed.

And I was shocked, because she never screamed. She usually maintained her composure, but now..

"You okay?" Ryuji asked Hitmoi as I saw her eyes turn ice cold.

"I'm fine. Let's go. " She announced, walking ahead of us.

Then, unconisouly, I grabbed her wrist.

I knew why. I knew the first time I met her.

I feel in love with her.

And I didn't want to see Hitmoi-san like this. I want to see her smile and by happy. "I'm sorry." was all I said, as I saw her relax. She turned around, giving a weak smile.

"No, I'm sorry/ But let's go.." She said as she tried to smile as best she could, "right?"

I gave her a soft smile as I held my hand out to her, "Want to walk there together?"

I saw a light blush come across her cheeks, but she took it. And her hand was really warm.

"Now- Welcome to the Royal Courts!" Shura announced as she opened the tall gates.

I felt her hand tightened. "It'll be okay." I state.

"Eh?" she asked as she looked at me. " It'll be okay, because if he hurts you, I'll protect you...so it'll..be okay."

The light shone...but it was a light that will shine on the secret that Rin has kept...

From her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed it!<strong>

-burningflame0116


	2. Entrance

**Hi guys! Next up for the 2nd Chapter of awesomeness! (whoot! whoot!) LOL okay I'm just really into it these days. Anyhow hope ya guys enjoy and give requests if you want too. I have been VERY busy, like literally running everywhere to get things done. I hope ya'll enjoy it, and ya, nothing much to be said.**

**Also I wanted to write a fanfic about a extreme love triangle between Shiemi and the Okumura twins. I already know there kind of in a love triangle already...but...ya, you get the point (or not.) Give me our ideas on that.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on <span>Remember who you are<span>:_

_"Now- Welcome to the Royal Courts!" Shura announced as she opened the tall gates._

_I felt her hand tightened. "It'll be okay." I state._

_"Eh?" she asked as she looked at me. " It'll be okay, because if he hurts you, I'll protect you...so it'll..be okay."_

_The light shone...but it was a light that will shine on the secret that Rin has kept..._

_From her._

* * *

><p><span>Hitmoi P.O.V.:<span>

_Screams. And more screams. And even more. A endless amount of screaming coming from the mouths of my foster parents. And always being alone..._

_"Is it over?" I would always ask myself, in hopes at the ages of 3-6. But, it never was. It never stopped. Even though they are buried in the ashes of the ground, I still hear there screams that will forever traumatized me. _

_My parents were always fighting. I didn't have a bedroom, so I would always curl up in a corner and plug my ears when they started screaming. What would you expect? I was only like 3 at the time, not understanding why, not knowing why, curious why._

_But why?_

_Why did my real parents abandon me?_

_Why?_

_Why was my existence a mistake?_

_I had to close myself up in my own shell. There was nowhere for me to rest. That's when I found out more about my real parents. That was when I also bumped into Shiro Fujimoto. At the time I had attempted to run away from home, with the money I earned at the age of 12. I decided that I'd never go back, and change everything. Everything that they gave me, everything that my real parents gave me, and my foster parents. I would change my name, my life, my story. Yet I can't change the past, sad enough, it seemed._

_When I met Shiro Fujimoto I was already aware of him being a Paladin. I was only aware of that because my "real" father was also a paladin. My "real" mother was a dragoon. That's what I heard when my foster parents had guests, and weren't actually yelling. _

_It was raining hard that night. I was walking in the rain at the time. It was early April and everything seemed to be depressing. Not only weather but the atmosphere around me. I wouldn't go home. I rather die in a hole than go back to that cursed demon lair. _

_Then I saw a church. Course, I knew this by the fact that I saw some church members closing up the blinds in their house/church. I just watched, outside the gates. And then, some lights flickered, as Fujimoto came out with a grin on his face, a umbrella over his head as he went over to the gate to where I was, on the other side. _

_"What's a pretty girl like you doing in the rain? Come inside! Don't worry my annoying sons are at a camp. It's warmer in there!" He said with a grin._

_At the time I was a little shocked, by the fact that a Paladin like him could smile. "Your a Paladin...so...I'm not worthy to go into such a holy place."_

_He gave a shocked expression knowing I knew his identity. He was being dramatic. "But that's what Heaven is, isn't it? Come inside! I made Sukiyaki!"_

_"Hey, Paladin, may I ask you a question?" I ask._

_"I'll answer unless you come inside!"_

_Finding this troublesome I went inside with the Paladin. He prepared hot chocolate, as he gave me blankets and prepared a fire after eating the delicious Sukiyaki. The other church members that were serving him gave so much hospitality towards me._

_When we were alone, he turned to me, with a warm smile on his face, "Now what did you want to ask me young lady?"_

_"My father is Hotaru. Hotaru Masami. My real name? I never had one. My foster name? Amaya Hagino."_

_When he heard the words "Hotaru Masami" and "daughter" he almost jumped from his seat._

_"Your that man's daughter? I never knew he had a daughter!"_

_In my mind I face palmed. "He doesn't know I'm alive. Probably will soon. Now for my question, ready Paladin?"_

_He nodded._

_"Why...why...why..." I was about to cry, but I tried holding my tears in. The thought of it hurt me. It pained me. 12 years it pained me._

_"Why...can't I just die if my existence was a mistake? Why does God do this to me? He already tortures me by making me wake up every morning! So WHY?!"_

_"Hitmoi."_

_"Eh?" I ask as I felt his warm hands wiping my tears away. _

_"Hitmoi. The center of the world and all I see. That's you name, Hitmoi-san."_

_I didn't understand I felt him hug me to his chest. It was so comforting. Was this normal? Is this what people are suppose to do?_

_"Your existence isn't a mistake. Okay Hitmoi -san? Today you'll start a new life. Today your Hitmoi, Hitmoi Aoyama. You are a strong willed, stubborn, beautiful, happy..."  
><em>

_And he kept listing things I wasn't, as tears started to come down from my lavender eyes._

_"Hitmoi-san, Hotaru isn't your master. You gotta show him he isn't, right? So, that's why, you gotta show him that what he said wasn't right? Right?"_

_"After all," he said as he gave a warm smile "After all, your not going to let a chump like him talk advantage of you."_

_I sniffled as I felt him pat my head. _

_That's__ when I realized;_

_If the kids that were going through my situation were acting like everything is normal are wrong, and the kids going through my situation crying are right. Those of us who are lonely are true humans. Shiro was against the unfairness of the world, as he lashed out and shattered the world I have always lived in. He saved me._

_He has saved me. _

_"So what do I do now?" I ask in a hushed whisper after some time had passed._

_"Your going to an exorcist at True Cross Academy. YOu need to grow stronger. This is just the beginning. So, __promise me..."_

_..._

That's right.

I mustn't forgot, the promise...I promised to him. I felt the light shine as the doors were opened, as I clutched Rin's hand, which was full of warmth like that time.

My destiny, my goal- is to live to the fullest!

* * *

><p><span>Yukio P.O.V.:<span>

I remember this place all to well. The place where Rin was put on trial, that led him to a Life or Death situation. It was the place Mephisto made the bet of Rin becoming a tool of Assiah, and him becoming the Savior. I need to protect Rin. I need to do that in fathers stead. It's something I can accomplish, but it just takes effort. And with enough effort, I know I can protect him. I'll make up for the years that he had protected me. "Make up" isn't the right words, I will do this for Rin, because he had protected me. It's my turn now.

I saw the council members were on there specialized seats as I turned to the class I was teaching. "Our seats are the first 2 rows in the 2A chamber. It's on the left. Shura will guide you over there. I need to take to some of the officials. "

Shura just nods drunkly, "Aye aye sir! Let's go idiots!"

I saw everyone follow her, some being more irritated than others.

I decided to trust Shura this time. Though, I never really trusted her to begin with.

I walk over the opposite direction. meeting up with some of the Royal guards and officials.

"Yukio-sama!" said one of the royal guards as the two other men with him saluted me as my eyes narrowed.

"Any information on Hotaru?" I ask as they all gasped a little at the hearing of the wicked mans name.

"He's coming. No one knows why though. We aren't quite sure either. I heard he had to exorcise demons in the Taiwanese Branch temporarily. " said one of the officials with red hair. I took that remark into consideration.

"That mans a monster. I heard that he killed his own daughter." said the man that addressed me as "Yukio-sama." I found that a interesting fact.

"How about you?" I ask to the last Royal official, "Have any information on Hotaru?"

"Those two guys pretty much stated everything. I heard that his wife was also coming with him, which is ideal. But... what I find weird and strange is the fact that they have no work in this area. Them being present here is pointless if they have to work in the Taiwanese Branch temporarily."

"Good point." I state as I heard the speakers click on. "The Court session will be starting in 3 minutes."

"Sorry but I have to leave. Thank you." I say as I walk over to the designated place of Shura and the class.

'Thank you, Yukio- sama." They said in unison as they bowed, going to there posts.

_Strange enough, Hotaru Masami._

* * *

><p><span>Shiemi P.O.V.:<span>

It looks like a Royal Ball Room! No...it's just super pretty! I couldn't believe for s second that they rebuilt the place so nicely if there were so many explosions. I turned to Izumo who was next to me as I gave her a warm smile, "This should be interesting- don't you think izumo-san?"

"I guess." SHe stated as she shrugged her shoulders," I mean the Royal Court members of the Exorcist senate are idiots so all were watching is a Idiot trial. So many idiots to go around I guess."

"I-I see..." I say as my sweat dropped. But either way I was used to the way that Izumo acted. She was my best friend, and I'm very happy that I have someone I can trust.

The speakers clicked on as a big smile cam across my face. Curiosity and excitement flowed in my veins,

"Now the Royal Court will commence operation. "

That's when the huge entrance doors slammed open.

* * *

><p><span>Shura P.O.V.<span>

I bumped my head on the arm I let my head rest on when the slamming of the doors echoed throughout the building. "What the fuck was that?" I yelled as some pairs of eyes were looking at me weirdly. I gave no shit. Someone was on my fuckin nerves and I was trying to take a nice nap, so someone is being asshole.

Before though, I was aware of Hotaru Masami. Obviously he's famous- he's a monster in human form some people say. A Paladin that shows no mercy. I'm aware of that. Question was if the son of a bitch would show up.

I turned my gaze to the doors, seeing a big, tall man in a red cloak. I couldn't see his face. The person next to him was more feminine, and also had a red cloak. Probably Masami's wife. "H-Hotaru!" said one man with red hair as he stood up from his seat. _So the son of a bitch really did come after all._

His big, fat hands, I could tell that he was pretty messed up already. Anyhow his hands uncovered his face, showing what his fuckin mother had made when he was in her womb. God dammit it! Enough with that!

"Tch."

Course even as I said that suspicion ran down my veins. I looked at the students in Yukio's class, and saw one of them trembling. Hitmoi, if I'm correct. But one things clear to me:

They've met before, Hitmoi and Masami. And the end result of that meeting lead to overwhelming hurt and hatred that can never be distinguished.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Guys I know this was pretty short and not much progress but I hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

-burningflame0116


End file.
